Thanksgiving Homecoming
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and the CSI family celebrate Thanksgiving with the arrival of special guests.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I decided to keep Nick in Vegas. :)**

 **After all that happened in the finale, I thought it would be good for Jackson and his family to have a big Thanksgiving...including a special guest. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

 **Oh, and to all my readers in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

Greg carried a bowl full of mashed potatoes to the dining room table and smiled when he saw Jackson in the living room, happily playing with Eli, Super Dave's son Joshua, Maria and Helena. Catherine applied to be the girls' guardian after the tragic murder of their mother, and the girls became great friends with Jackson, Joshua and Eli right away. Everyone smiled as the children's laughter carried through the house.

"Let me get that," Jim said as Morgan carried in a bowl of vegetables.

"You sure?" Morgan asked. It had only been a couple of months since he was injured at a crime scene.

Jim smiled at his concerned friend. "Yeah," he said as he set the bowl on the table. He really missed his CSI family, and loved seeing the children.

Jackson rushed up and hugged Jim. The detective laughed softly. "Hey!"

"Uncle Jim, I'm glad you and everybody are here," Jackson said with a big smile. Morgan smiled as she watched her son and friend chatting happily.

As Jackson and Jim went to the living room and joined the guests, Greg smiled and put his arms around Morgan. Even with everything the team had been through the past year, they had to admit they were in a good place.

The only thing missing from the happy event was Grissom and Sara. Jackson missed his favorite aunt. Greg and Morgan assured him they'd come home, and they missed them almost as much as Jackson.

As Greg was about to call everyone to the table, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving," a familiar voice said.

Greg smiled. "Hi, Grissom. Happy Thanksgiving to you."

"Thanks. And congratulations, Assistant Supervisor. Really, you earned it."

"Thank you," Greg said with a thoughtful smile.

Jackson rushed up to Greg. "Daddy, when do we eat?"

Grissom smiled. "Is that Jackson? Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Greg said as he handed the phone to Jackson. "Someone wants to talk to you, Jacks."

Jackson put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, how's my fellow bug guy?"

Jackson's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Uncle Gil!"

Grissom couldn't help but smile. " Hi. How are you?"

"Good! It's Thanksgiving!"

"I know. I'll bet you're ready to eat."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! We got lots of food! And almost everybody's here!"

Grissom smiled softly. "Sara and I miss you guys too."

"I miss her," Jackson said. "Last Thanksgiving, we had a camp out in my room!"

"Yeah, she told me that you have stars on your ceiling."

"Yeah! Do you and Aunt Sara see a lot of stars out on the ocean?"

"We do. They're really beautiful. But we were wondering how you are."

"I'm okay, but I miss Aunt Sara. I miss you, too!"

"We miss you," Grissom said with a soft smile. "I'll bet you are ready for Thanksgiving dinner with your family."

"Yeah, I hungry. And daddy let me smash potatoes! He had to peel 'em, though!"

"Mmm, that's good. And Sara tells me you love you love your family."

"Yeah! Papa Eckie brought me a new Curious George book. And he and daddy and mama and everybody made lots of food!"

Grissom chuckled as Jackson talked about his family. He had to admit he missed everyone in Vegas.

"Uncle Gil, are you and Aunt Sara gonna have Thanksgiving dinner?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, we are."

Jackson frowned. "Cause I wish you and Aunt Sara were here. Aunt Sara makes good veggies, and we could have another camp out."

"And she could tell you about the stars over the ocean?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And we can play with Scruffy. Last year, we played football with her and Hank and Sam! The doggies chased the ball almost as fast as me!"

Grissom laughed softly. "Well...I'm sure she'd love to play football again."

Jackson looked confused. "Are you gonna play football with her?"

Grissom laughed. "No...you are. Go see who's at the door."

Jackson gasped softly and smiled as he raced to the door. Greg followed as Jackson opened the door. Both smiled as they saw Sara and Grissom smiling.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson shouted with a big smile.

Sara smiled and opened her arms. "Hi, sweetie!"

Everyone in the house stood and greeted the couple with hugs. Greg shook Grissom's hand. "Hey. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you," Grissom said with a smile. He loved watching Sara so happy with her godson. He really did miss everyone.

"Aunt Sara, you here!" Jackson said as he hugged Sara tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much," Sara said as she hugged Jackson just as tight. "I've missed you so much. I couldn't wait to get home just so I could get one of your power hugs!"

Greg and everyone loved seeing Sara and Grissom again, and they loved seeing Jackson so happy.

"Aunt Sara, guess what?" Jackson asked.

"What's up?"

"Daddy got a promo...promotion! He got it cause he's a good scientist!"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, he and I are the assistant supervisors. And your Uncle Nicky is the main Supervisor. How bout that?"

"Yeah! And Aunt Catrin is in charge of the whole lab! And Helena and Maria are here too!"

"Aw, that's great," Sara said. She couldn't stop smiling at the sweet little boy she'd missed so much.

"Yeah. I miss Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara and Auntie Finn, but I'm happy everyone else is here. And my nana an' papa an' Great Greta are coming for Christmas!"

"Wow!" Sara said.

"An' now you and Uncle Gil are here!"

Sara smiled warmly. "Yes, we are. And your Uncle Gil is going to be a consultant for the lab, how bout that?"

"Cool! What does that mean?"

"It means I'll help out when they need some help with bugs at a crime scene," Grissom said with a warm smile. As much as he liked solitude, he did love his CSI family. And seeing Sara so happy was priceless.

"Oh!" Jackson said. "That's very good, cause you know a lot about bugs."

Grissom smiled. "Maybe sometime we can study bugs together."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! We could study butterflies!"

Grissom, Sara and Greg all smiled. "Do you and your dad still go on bug hunts?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson happily said. "We saw so many ladybugs the other day! And Uncle Nicky showed me a big spider!"

"You remember I told you the guys found Little Stevie a few years ago?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yes," Grissom said.

"Maybe one of these days, you can join me and Jacks on a bug hunt," Greg said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"Maybe so," Grissom said.

Morgan came up and wrapped her arm around Greg. They both loved seeing Jackson so happy. "It really is great to have you back," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg said as he hugged Sara. "And you're just in time. Jacks, you want to call everyone to the table?"

Jackson smiled his biggest smile. "Yes!" He wiggled out of Sara's arms and took her and Grissom's hands. "Come on! We gonna have Thanksgiving dinner!"

Sara and Grissom shared a smile as Jackson pulled them to the table. Everyone joined them and agreed it was great to have them back. Conrad said a blessing and everyone got their food. Jackson happily sat with Grissom and Sara, so happy to have them home.

Sara chatted with Jackson about seeing stars over the ocean and seeing so many different kinds of fish. Grissom and Jackson talked about bugs and his new friends and how he loved school. Grissom saw so much of Greg in the happy, inquisitive boy. He really was proud of how far Greg, Sara and everyone in the lab had come.

Jackson spent the evening catching up with Sara and playing with his friends. They all loved playing with the dogs and just being together.

Sara offered to help Greg and Morgan clean up, which gave Grissom a chance to spend more time with Jackson. They talked about bugs, Jackson's dog Scruffy, and how Jackson loved science. Greg smiled warmly as he watched his son and his mentor.

Jackson looked up at Grissom and smiled. "Uncle Gil, I missed you and Aunt Sara. I'm glad you're home!"

Grissom couldn't help but smile at the little boy Sara loved so much. "We're glad to be home. You know, your Aunt Sara thought of you all the time?"

"I missed her," Jackson said. "Especially cause Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara and Auntie Finn aren't here."

"I'll bet you miss them," Grissom said.

"Yeah. Sometimes Eli talks to his daddy in his dreams, and I talk to Auntie Finn."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She said she misses me, but she and Eli's daddy are okay. And I think she'll be glad Aunt Sara's home."

Grissom smiled sadly. "Maybe."

Jackson smiled. "And I'm happy Aunt Sara's home! And you're home too! Maybe we can go on a bug hunt with daddy"

"I think you and your dad should go," Grissom said with a soft smile. "But one of these days, we're going to see the monarch butterflies in Mexico. Remember when I told you about that?"

"Yeah! You said every year all the butterflies migrate to where it's warm. And there are so many, it looks like there's a million!"

Grissom laughed softly. "Maybe more. And we'll go see them someday."

Jackson smiled. "Cool!"

Greg and Sara smiled at the sight of Grissom and Jackson talking about bugs and their CSI family. Seeing Jackson happily tell Grissom about bug hunts with his dad and how much he loved butterflies was priceless. And Sara had really missed Jackson. The little boy always just seemed to know what to say and always had a hug for everyone. Sara and Grissom both knew this is where they were meant to be.

Greg smiled softly and treasured the moment. "Jacks, you've got to get ready for bed."

Jackson groaned. "Daddy, do I have to?"

Sara smiled. "I've got an idea. Would you like your Uncle Gil and I to read you a story? "

Jackson smiled and his eyes brightened. "Yeah! Can I show you my stars, Uncle Gil?"

Grissom smiled at the sweet little boy. "I'd like that."

Jackson jumped off the couch and Grissom followed. "I gotta brush my teeth an' I be right there!"

Grissom took Sara's hand and they smiled as Jackson and Greg happily chatted away. Grissom looked lovingly at his beautiful wife. "I see why you missed him so much."

"Told you he's a junior version of you," Sara said with a smile.

Jackson smiled at his favorite aunt. "Aunt Sara, do you want to read my new book?"

"I've got an idea," Greg said. "How about you read it under the stars with Scruffy?"

"Oh, yeah! I think Scruffy missed you too, Aunt Sara!

Sara gently patted the dog's head as she joined Greg and Grissom in Jackson's room. She loved moments like this with her extended family, and loved seeing Jackson happy.

" Here, Aunt Sara," Jackson said as he patted the bed. "You and Uncle Gil sit here an' daddy sit here."

Sara and Grissom watched as Scruffy sat at Jackson read his new book. Grissom had to admit he loved seeing Greg and Jackson again, and the little boy really made him happy. And Sara was thrilled to be with her CSI family again.

As Jackson fell asleep, he smiled at his father. "Daddy, I had a great Thanksgiving."

Greg smiled softly. "Me too."

"I miss Auntie Finn and Uncle D.B.," Jackson said with a yawn. "But I'm glad everyone else is here...especially Aunt Sara."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Sara said as she kissed Jackson's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you," Jackson said. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, Jacks." Greg kissed Jackson's cheek.

Grissom smiled as he watched his wife and the CSI he watched grow up with the sweet child. He realized he loved and missed his CSI family so much.

Jackson smiled softly as he dozed off. "And we love Uncle Gil too."

Grissom couldn't help but smile. "Love you too, Jackson."

Sara laid her head on Grissom's shoulder and both smiled at father and son. Sara really missed her CSI family, and Grissom had to admit he did too. And Sara especially missed Jackson. Everyone was so happy to have the Grissoms back in Vegas, but no one missed them more than Jackson.

To all of them, it was truly a wonderful Thanksgiving.

 **The End**


End file.
